Fighting for this stupid love
by BlackIsMyHappyColour
Summary: Seven years later, Misaki and Takumi aren't dating anymore. But what if Misaki has found a new love ? What if Takumi doesn't like this and decide to get her heart back ? Will he succeed or will Misaki refuse That and hold on her new love ? Read and review to find out ! This work is a collaboration written by Takumisa17 and knight lynx .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! this is a new story me and Takumisa17 made. we tried our best if you like it please review/fav it will be very appreciated it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Maid sama doesn't belong to us :(**

* * *

"Takumi please don't go ! Don't leave me !"  
" I'm sorry Misaki , but I should really go ! Sorry for giving you false hope "  
Misaki vision was blurred by her unstoppable tears . She fell down to her knees and starting crying all her heart until an older woman passing by helped her to stand up and said to her " Don't cry darling , and show him what a beautiful and amazing woman he had lost ! " And she continued her way .

Misaki wake up sweating . This was really strange ! "What a weird dream " But her phone started ringing and she picked up .  
"Hello , who is it " Misaki asked with her sleepy voice .  
"Is my girlfriend still asleep ? You gotta hurry sleepyhead I'm already in front of your door " And just right there , she heard her door bell being rang . She stand up and hurried to the door an opened it . There was standing a handsome guy with bright emerald eyes and blonde hair .  
"Oh ! Nice pajamas Misa ! " He said smirking .  
" Shut up you perverted ! Hurry up and come in . I'm going to shower and dress up quickly " Misaki said while going to her room.  
"Need a help darling ?" He shouted out grinning .  
"Well ,you're the one who will need help since you're going to face your wrost nightmare " Misaki answered from her room and he could bet that she was blushing . He only chuckled and went to the kitchem to prepare breakfast for his girlfriend since he knows that she has horrible cooking skills .  
After they had a peaceful breakfast , they went out to shop . Suddenly Misaki found her self entering a fancy clothes shop .  
" Wait , what are we doing here ? " She said stopping her boyfriend.  
" Well ,isn't it obvious Misa . To buy clothes for you ! " He replied with his sing song voice .  
" But , first , I don't need new clothes and second you know that I can't afford this type of clothes !" Misaki hissed glaring at him .  
" Yes , love I know that's why I'm buying these clothes for you ! " He said smiling his oh-so famous and irresistable smile .  
" No , you won't ! What did I say about wasting your money on useless..." But a pair of lips cut her and kissed her tenderly .  
" Please " He begged her with his puppy dog eyes . Those eyes that even Misaki can't resist .  
"Fine , but only this time !" She said giving up and blushing .  
"Hay M'am " He added chuckling .

After shopping for hours , they decided to go and have dinner at some restaurant .  
Misaki?" Called out familiar but yet not recognisable voice.  
Misaki looked up from her sushi and saw her oldest bestest but the childish friend.  
"OMG Hinata is that you." "Oh you changed so much since the last time I saw you. I missed you dearly after all we did graduate from school 5 years ago." Exclaimed Misaki as she stood up to hug Hinata but and a peck him on the cheek.  
"Ahmm!" Came the voice of person who was now sitting abandoned on the table.  
"Ahhh sorry for neglecting you. But look who I met, didn't I once told you about my friend called Hinata. " The so called she was telling nodded "well that's him!" Misaki finished off excitedly.  
"Ahmm Misaki who is he. He looks really familiar but it can't be him." Interrupted Hinata.  
"Yes I am not him I. But I am Misaki's boyfriend Hiro Walker." Butted in the so called Misaki's boyfriend.  
"Whaaa" exclaimed shintani.

* * *

 **First chap done**

 **tell us should we continue or not**

 **R &R**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2:flashback

**Thank you so much for reading our story we really appreciate, we updated this story late cause as you know (maybe) that my internet wasn't working so Sorry about that and keep the reviews coming, we really appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Flashback 5 years ago_

 _Graduation night_

 _Misaki and Usui were both walking down the street to Usui's apartment, Misaki was pretty drunk after they celebrated their graduation at maid latte. "Takummmi we gra...du..ated tod..ay" Misaki slurred on Takumi's back, Takumi just couldn't bring himself to send her home in this situation. Drunk._

 _"Yes Misaki we graduated." Takumi said and looked at his back where Misaki was dozing off. 'oh my cute maid, how am I suppose to tell you this. I really really don't want to do this but I have to this, for your sake.' Usui sighed, just thinking about **that** made him want to kill someone, he just couldn't do it but he had to,for her sake._

 _After ten more minutes of walking Usui came face to face with his apartment door, he unlocked the door and went to his bedroom and laid Misaki on his master bed which he never used. He himself walked to his luxurious bathroom to wash his face and changed into something more comfortable. He took out extra T-shirt from his closet and walked to Misaki who was now awake and sitting on the bed with her back facing him._

 _"Misaki." Usui called out in the sweetest voice he could muster._

 _"Yes." Misaki said looking back at him, 'she didn't seem that drunk now, so should I tell her or wait till morning, I think I will wait till morning.' Usui thought to himself._

 _"Here I brought you something to change into." he said handing her his shirt. Misaki blushed and said a quiet thank you, usui just smiled brightly. Misaki then proceeded to walk to the bathroom but something suddenly caught her wrist. It was usui, he just pulled her into himself and gave her breathless kiss. After they broke for oxygen, usui started throwing butterfly kisses down her neck on each side, than came back to her lips and captured them with his own warm ones. Few kisses later she found herself on the bed, with usui on top, kissing any skin she exposed. She felt so warm and wanted nothing to stop it, she yanked_ _him by his hair and gave him a passionate kiss, her eyes full of lust. Usui wanted to control himself but couldn't. (and off they went.)_

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

 _The next morning Misaki woke up feeling cold, 'what happened last night.' she thought to herself. She looked under cover and jolted up but felt pain between her legs, what was going on, where was she, she didn't know..._

 _She found her clothes folded neatly by the bed and top of them she found a note saying four word that could kill her_

 _' **It's over between us'**_

 _Slowly the memories of last night came back to her and she didn't know what to do. Misaki dropped to the floor after reading his letter over and over again , how could that alien leave her, especially after last night he couldn't leave her, no, he can't. He just can't. What is she going to do without him, he is the only male she ever trusted and now he... he jus t left her, just like her father. She knew she shouldn't trust any male, they all are the same but Usui was different wasn't he, he had to leave her because someone threaten him, that they will kill me, he loves me that's why he left me. Right?_

 _Misaki just broke, tears staining her cheeks, her heart shattered. She kept saying, he loves me, he can't leave me. She kept repeating this line over and over again for five hours, until she fainted._

 _She woke up at 5 in the morning, trying to forget about everything and thinking about her mom and Suzuna, she went to the bathroom with her clothes and took freezing cold shower, she used the same shampoo, that Usui used and start crying all over again in the shower, throwing stuff she could find around her all around the toilet, than again the thought of how her mother will be worried for after all she didn't turn home for two days, and got out of the shower and changed into her clothes._

 _She walked mindlessly to her house few times bumping into walls around her, it was still early in the morning so hardly anyone was around._

 _"I am home!" Misaki shouted entring her house._

 _"Misaki where have you been!" Minako exclaimed coming out of the kitchen, she was so worried. But when she looked at Misaki, she looked so... so lost? Minako just couldn't bring her to shout at Misaki any more instead she enveloped her in a motherly hug and asked.. "Misaki.. what wrong?" she asked in gentlest voice ever._

 _"Mom..." Misaki hugged her mother hiding her face in her chest and start weeping. "Mom... he le..ft me." Misaki kept crying in her mothers chest, kept repeating 'he left me' over and over again. Minako clutched her and both dropped to the floor._

 _"I really thought he... was different from your... father." She stated sadly._

 _"I knew I shouldn't ever trusted male! NEVER!" Misaki shouted "I will not cry over some stupid person. No I won't." Misaki said standing up and going to her room._

 _"Misaki please don't do this to yourself." Minako whispered._

* * *

 _Flashback over_

* * *

"What ! Usui left you ? It's unbelievable ! " Hinata shouted bringing the attention of all the customers in the restaurant . Before Misaki could blame him , Hiro glared at Shintani who shivered "Shut up you idiot ! "

"I can't see how is he different from Takumi ..." Hinata replied

"No ! " It was Misaki's turn to shout "Hiro is not like...him" She can't even bear saying his name " I'm sure that Hiro will never break my heart or leave me as he did ! " Hiro was surprised because he never heard that from Misaki since she's a shy girl . He just grinned and looked at her admiringly . Hinata was on the other hand confused .

" But how did you meet Hiro ?" Shintani asked . " Oh , let me do the honors ! " Hiro said grinning ...

* * *

 **Ok so here's the second chapter hope you enjoyed it.**

 **R &R**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: flashback p2

**Sorry for the late update!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Hinata was ,on the other hand ,confused . "But how did you meet Hiro?" Shintani asked confusingly looking at the two faces sitting in front him.

"Oh, let me do the honors! "Hiro said grinning..."

* * *

 **Flashback three years ago ...**

* * *

"Oh My God!"A handsome blond guy sighed "I don't know why I chose Japan as a vacation destination ... I'm really dumb!" he sighed. He continued rooming around, until his eyes fell on something, a café that somehow brought his attention, he read in a fluent japanese accent although he was english " Maid latte ".

"This place seems to be interesting ... Let's just see it , since I have nothing better to do " He whispered to himself and run his hand throw his already messy hair ... All the girls on the street sighed in admiration since they were watching this hot scene from its beginning . The handsome guy just ignored those hungry and greedy looks that were shot at him . He was walking peacefully to the shop , until a girl bumped into him , looked at him with fluttering fake eyelashes, and said in a honeyed voice "Oh, sorry~ As an apology can I buy you a..." But before she could finish her talk , the handsome boy passed her and continued his walk to the shop .

He pushed the door of the café , the door made small sound and with that he was met by a raven haired girl bowing and saying with clear fake honeyed voice "Welcome Home master " But when she looked at him she let down the tray she was holding and all the glass went crashing to the floor with an awful sound ...

"Takumi?" She said in shocked voice. When he didn't reply she excused herself for the mess she's created and started gathering the pieces of glasses .

On the other hand , that handsome boy was confused "Takumi? Isn't he my cousin ? How does she know him? As I heard from The duke, Takumi was living in Japan until The duke brought him back to England ? Did she used to know him? This was really strange!"

* * *

 _In Maid latte's dressing room_

"What the hell" A raven haired girl said confused "It can't be ... _him_! He left! And I finally started to move on! Why does this always happen to me!" Her tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them with her forearm and said in a stern voice slapping her face gently "Ayuzawa Misaki, you're strong, so a small break-up won't damage you, it won't hurt you! And that boy isn't Takumi, so get over yourself and continue your work!"

The little maid continued her work as if nothing had happened, but little did she knows that the blond guy kept staring at her the whole time, thinking about her relationship with Takumi. In fact he was aware of the glances she shot at him. He doesn't know why but he was fascinated by this little maid... Yes he had seen thousands of them back in England but this one seemed temptress and fierce ! He _had_ to know her, he wanted to know her and know why did she react that way when she had met him...

An idea suddenly popped in his mind. He started grinning like an idiot, and decided to leave but before he could a hand stopped him. He turned to see the owner of that hand and was surprised by what he saw : the lovely maid that picked his interest .

"Do you need something Miss?" He asked concerned genuinely .

"Um... I wanted to say sorry for what I did earlier, I've mistaken you for someone I used to know." She said with a sincere look on her face . The guy was mesmerized by her shining amber eyes , her rosy lips that he wanted to feel so badly but restrained himself .

He gave a genuine and warm smile , pecked her cheek and said "No problem" . He was awarded by a cute blush, he chuckled and then left .

* * *

 **Time skip**

After finishing with the cleaning Misaki wore her clothes and got out from the backdoor. As soon as she took the first step out of the café, she sensed a presence in the dark but she feigned the ignorance to surprise whoever was hiding in the darkness ... When she detected another move, she kicked the silhouette with all her strength, but it was dodged easily. Misaki started to panic until a recognizable voice broke the silence "Calm down, Miss "

"Wait, aren't you that guy from earlier?"She asked confused.

"Yes" He answered with a smug smile.

"But who are you? "She demanded, feeling a bit angry.

"Oh how rude of me? I'm Hiro Walker." He responded taking her hand and pecking it . "And you, my lady?" he inquired as the gentleman he was . But Misaki was looking at him with a horrified look in her eyes .. Her anger was soon replaced by fear . She stuttered in a shaky voice

"What d-do yo-You still want from me! You broke me! Isn't That enough"

Hiro was looking at the frightened girl in front of him . He was so disoriented by what she said

"I think you're mistaking my family for someone else Miss ..."

She laughed bitterly and said

"No I'm not, You Just look like him and You have the same last name. Please leave me alone! I've had enough of your family drama! Added to That I've lost the only reason that I was fighting your family for! He dumped me like I was something he got bored of using it , like I was a toy he had enough of playing with! Isn't That enough" She yelled tears falling from her eyes, touching her cheeks for the second time that day, ' _this day really couldn't get worse'_ she thought while wiping her tears, but she felt two gentle arms pulling her into a warm embrace. She was surprised at first, but then let her sadness take over, helded his shirt and cried .

Hiro was just caressing her hair and rubbing her back in gentle motions. He felt a heartache while seeing this cute and innocent girl crying. He felt fascination for her from the first glance and he felt a mysterious need to protect her and wash all her sadness away .

Misaki really felt good in this stranger's arms. Although he was a Walker, she felt different... She felt that he was innocent and sincere. When she was finally calmed, she pulled apart and said smiling and blushing "I'm sorry uhh... Can I please call you Hiro? I don't feel comfortable with your last name" she said shifting her weight from one feet to the other.

"Yes, of course!" He added giving her a reassuring smile. But suddenly he got serious and told her "Miss please can you explain your connection with my family? It's the first time I see you! And I'm here on vacation not searching for you, so don't worry "

Misaki took a brief moment of reflexion and then nodded. This guy was so nice with her and she owe him an explication .

* * *

The days passed , and Hiro and Misaki become best friends ! Hiro even met Satsuki and the other workers at Maid latte . Everyone loved him , he was a gentle and kind guy . But ,sadly, every happiness come to an end , Hiro should leave to England since the vacation is over . Misa decided to accompagny him to the airport .

"You should really stay at home Misa ! " He said trying to convince her although he knew too well that it was pretty impossible .

" NO ! Now hurry up or you're going to miss your flight ! " The stubborn girl replied glaring at him and pushing him to the door .

" Hay Hay , Mrs bossy " Hiro added smiling .

Misaki laughed at his comment , and they both got in the cab .

* * *

 ** _At the airport_**

" I wish I could stay here with you Misa ! You're the only true friend I have ! " He confessed with a sad tone .

" Hey don't be so sad ! We're going to text each other daily and make phone calls ! You're not even going to miss me ! " She said playfully although she was also so sad that he has to leave .

" And I'm going to come here each vacation " He said now grinning , feeling a lot better . ' _This girl really know how to cheer me up '_ He thought smiling at her .

He then embraced her so hard and kissed her forehead .

"You should take care of yourself okay ? Don't overwork yourself , eat properly , sleep properly ! " He said eyeing her .

"Hay hay Mr bossy " She replied smirking .

He laughed and embraced her once again and kissed her cheeks and forehead while Misaki was laughing at his childish attitude .

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter , please read and review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone ! This is the 4th chapter please read and review !**

* * *

As promised , Hiro came to Japan each vacation to spend time with his best friend Misaki. One day, while she was sleeping peacefully in her room, her phone started ringing. She groaned and searched for it on her nightstand until she finally found it under a pile of papers. She picked up and said in a sleepy voice .

"Hello?who is it?"

"Misa are you still sleeping?" A young man replied in a cheerful voice.

"Yes . Now let me resume my sleeping , see you later at Maid latte " She replied about to hang up .

"No, wait Misa. That's why I'm calling you! You're not going to work today!" He said grinning.

Misaki hearing his reply, started getting confused.

" Why did something happen " She inquired starting to panic " Is manager okay ? "

" Yes Misa don't worry . You just got the day off that's all ! " He explained " And guess why ? " He added excitedly .

"Why?" Misaki demanded doubtly. She was sure that this guy has a plan on his mind...

"Well, we're going on a vacation Misa. Since my favorite maid is working too hard as always, I thought that this is the perfect time to take a break ! Isn't that amazing?! So get prepared I'm going to come and pick you" he said grinning. Before she could complain or even say a word the line went dead.

"What the hell... This guy is certainly going to be the end of me..." She muttered under her breath getting up .

After five minutes, her doorbell rang, she opened the door and was met by a hot guy wearing a pair of shorts and a sloppy shirt, but he still looked like a handsome model. She blushed and scolded herself ' _What_ _are_ _you_ _thinking_ _Misaki_!'

"Oh, what's running in your brain Misa . You're blushing." He said smirking and took a step towards her. She blushed even more and hit him on the chest and yelled furiously "Shut up you pervert!"

"I wonder who is the pervert here Misa" He replied grinning. She just ignored and said "Make me breakfast please, while I finish packing up. By the way, where are we going?"

"Oh it's a surprise!" He said smiling at her. Misaki blushed once again. What the hell is happening to her? When she see him smiling or laughing she feels so happy and her heart start racing.

* * *

 **Time skip**

When they arrived at their destination, Misaki was astonished by what she saw. "The beach? " She asked excitement clear in her voice .

"Nice right?"

"I haven't been to the beach since I came here with maid latte and Usu...i" she answered but due to her last word she felt sad. Why did she have to say his name just when everything is going right for her.

"Misaki how many times did I tell you not to bring him up if his name hurts y..." But he didn't get the chance to continue talking since Misaki started running to the water. He laughed at her childish excitement and started running behind her. But, he managed to get her.

"That's all you got Ayuzawa?" He said smirking still running.

"Oh don't challenge me Walker" She replied smirking too.

In fact, Misaki got used to Hiro's last name and don't find a problem saying it anymore. Since she was certain that Hiro was just different. After they stopped their bickering. They decided to go and swim. While Hiro was taking his shirt off, Misaki remembered that she didn't bring any swimsuit.

 _"Hey_ Hiro _..."_ She turned to tell him but was welcomed by a topless Hiro ." _He has such a nice body. His muscles are pretty cool especially his abdomen... WAIT WHAT I AM SAYING!'_

Hiro was watching Misaki features go from amazement and admiration to embarrassment.

"What do you want Misa?" He said calmly since he had enough of teasing her for the day.

"Um, I didn't bring a swimsuit since I didn't know we will be swimming..." She replied relieved that he didn't tease her.

"Oh, I got that! I brought you a swimsuit!" He said handing her a white bikini. Misaki took it and thanked him. While she was changing, she said " _This family is really strange"_

When she walked out, she was blushing slightly since it's the first time for her wearing a bikini. Hiro, on the other hand, felt that his lunges stopped working for a moment. He knew Misaki was beautiful, but seeing her wearing this bikini made his mind go blind and his heart starts racing . But, he regretted it when a group of men was looking at her in a disgusting way. He shot them a glare , then turned to the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"Can I tell you a secret Misa-chan " He bent down looking directly into her eyes .

" Y..Yes sure " She stuttered drowning on his large emerald eyes which she loved the most .

" You look breathtaking " He whispered with pinky cheeks . _'Even this pervert can get embarrassed!'_ Misaki thought.

"Thank you, " She said blushing as always. Hiro stretched his hand to Misaki. "Should we swim? "

"Absolutely, " She said excitedly . They ran into the water feeling its coldness and freshness. When they were getting out , laughing, some girls came up. Misaki wasn't surprised to see them, after all, Hiro was some handsome person. All the while Hiro expression changed form calmness to annoyance.

"Hey, handsome want to spend time with us?" One of the girls said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss the company of this beautiful lady for a thing in the world!" He replied warping his arm around Misaki's shoulders. The latter blushed and just looked at him embarrassed and the girls walked off with jealousy clearly sound on their faces but not for long because they found more fishes lets say.

 **Time skip**

Misaki was sleeping peacefully until she felt a hand gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes weakly and heard a deep voice saying "Misa, want to see the sunset?"

"Yes, sure " She replied groggily getting up.

When they arrived at the beach, Misaki got lost in nature's beauty. She felt ecstatic seeing the beautiful scene in front of her and the feeling of the fresh water caressing her toes.

"This is breathtaking" She whispered amazed.

"Not bad." Hiro replied shrugging his shoulders. She frowned and turned to him.

"Not bad?! " She inquired confused and quiet angry like man how can someone not like nature?.

"I wouldn't use the word breathtaking when you're here to held the comparison ." He explained smiling.

Misaki was fighting the grin that threatened to appear and just lowered her blushing face .

"Misaki, I held my feelings for too long, and I think it's the right time to let them out… " Misaki froze when she heard his words. He took a deep breathe and continued "Your smile is the actual source of my happiness. Hearing your voice and seeing you everyday is heaven for me. I have liked you since the first second I met you, though our first meeting was strange. You're fierce and violent but that's why I like, no, that's why I love you! I love you Misaki, so will you be my girlfriend, please?" Misaki could only nod her head and hugged him. Tears filled her eyes. She felt like it's the strangest thing ever, since she have decided to give up on first love betrayed her and hurt her. That's why her hatred for men become even bigger. But here it is that guy who succeeded in breaking the walls that she had built around her iced heart.

Hiro took her face and kissed her trembling yet warm lips, while she her hand travelled to his messed hair .

* * *

 **Actual day**

"oh, I got it now! " Hinata replied, "I'm glad you're not sad anymore Misa!"

" Thank you " Came the shy reply of the girl .

" But what if Takumi came back ? " Hinata asked dead serious .

" No , he won't " Hiro confident like he knows something that everone ignores .

* * *

At the airport, A blond guy had now got out from the private plane . He is back here because he was determined to get the heart of his lover back … And nothing in the earth will make him give up on this!


	5. Chapter 5: Usui

**Hello this is Takumisa17 and knight Lynx ! Hope you'll enjoy this one ! And thank you so much for your reviews !**

* * *

The blonde guy who just arrived also known as Usui Takumi Walker, had a plan on his mind. He took a cab and gave the driver the address. Later when he arrived at his destination, he stood at the door, wondering if he should knock or not, finally finding the courage he knocked the door exactly three times.

A raven haired woman on opposite side opened the door and just stared at him in surprise, gawking, not believing it was actually him.

"Ms Ayuzawa, I am so sorry I left...But I have a perfect explanation."

"Tell me one reason why?" Minako started at him coldly.

"Please, I was forced to leave Ayuzawa, I really didn't wanted to. You know I really love her." Usui begged.

"Okay come in, she's not home." Minako said letting him come inside the house. The house hasn't changed except it's been renovated, Usui observed.

* * *

On the other side of the town, Misaki and Hiro were just walking in a park. Hiro was silent and deep in thoughts which caught Misaki's attention. 'What is he thinking about? Usually he wouldn't stop talking…' She was going to ask him about it, but then decided against it.

Hiro pulled out his phone and started typing a text maybe, with a dark aura surrounding him. "Who are you texting?"The Raven haired girl inquired, confused by his sudden change of mood.

"Oh, it's just mom. I remembered that I didn't call her back today." He replied with a fake smile which didn't go unnoticed by the girl.

* * *

 **Back at the Ayuzawa residence**

"Please help me Ayuzawa-san!"The blonde guy begged desperately and bowing down. But only silence filled the room. Takumi started panicking, but deep down he continued praying, since he was determined to get only a yes as an answer. Cold sweat filled his forehead and his heart was beating too fast as if he was running in a marathon.

"Okay" Came the long waited answer. He looked at her smiling . He bowed again and thanked her. "But, if you break her heart one more time, be sure Takumi-kun that this time she'll break your bones." Minako said dead serious "And I won't restrain her." Takumi just nodded but he was thinking 'As expected from the mother of the demon president…'

"Now, you should really go since she'll come in a minutes with her boyfriend" She added smiling .

"Okay….What?! She's dating someone ?! Who is _he_ ? " He asked, his eyes becoming darker.

"Haha, it seems that you have to fight more than you thought. Well, you'll be surprised if you know who it is…" She replied hesitantly.

"Is he Tora? Or Shintani?" He asked becoming impatient, and controlling his murder intention. "Well, none of them" The woman responded. Takumi was surprised by her reply. " Did my maid got new lovers " It's really strange since even after all these years he still consider her as _his_ maid…

"Takumi ,I want you to focus now, he's a guy named Hiro Walker. He met her at the Maid latte. And to be honest, I don't really like him… " Takumi on the other hand was confused. He knew heard this name before his eyes widened and realization hit him ….

"Ah, Ayuzawa-san. I, now, recognized him. but you're the one who should be prepared for what you're going to hear… " He said serious.

After talking, fear could be read in Minako's face.

"Please, Takumi save her this time. She has suffered enough….." She whispered and tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't let them escape.

"Don't worry Ayuzawa-san. I won't let anyone harm her! " He said determined.

* * *

 **Takumi pov**

I walked back to my old apertment, thinking about Hiro. Isn't he my cousin who got arrested quiet a few time for serious cases. Yes I remember last time he was in jail for two years even after his bail, oh this corrupt society. If he wasn't from this rich family he would've been in jail forever. Damn rich families but than again I don't know what he did, all I know he got arrested quite a few times.

By the time I was done thinking I reached my old apartment, I opened the shut door and dust attacked me. Wow has no one cleaned this apartment after I left, it has so much dust everywhere, I should call cleaner in now. But not only dust hit me , the moments I spent with Misaki here came rushing to me as if torturing me. _I was sitting on that couch when she fed me. We were sitting on that couch when we watched movies together every Saturday night . We used to make tea and cook our meals together in the kitchen..._

A lump formed in my throat as I held the tears that were threatening to come out ... I composed myself and dialed the reception.

"Hi can you please send a cleaning team to ... room. Thanks." With that I put the phone down and stood by the door. Ten minutes later, a cleaning team barged in and in an instant my apartment was good and , I paid them all good healthy tip and sat on my sofa, drinking the coffee I just made.

"Now I need information on Hiro and think how to get Misaki back, I am sure she wouldn't believe me after what I did. Damn, I left her without any answers, after that night." I said to myself thinking into the memory of that night and blushing . 'God I miss her so much, I don't know how I managed to live without her for such a long period of time but I also suffered a lot.' I thought flashing back the memory of the past which I never wanted to recall again but couldn't release it out of my mind. It was stuck forever to remind me of what I did to the girl I loved ...

 _"Shut up Takumi and work and if it's not good enough, you know what's going to happen." Gerard shouted at me._

 _"Would you stop using her, what has she done to you?!" I screamed._

 _"Okay you have talked enough, if you say one more word I swear her life would be one phone call away. ONE call! that's how easy it is."_

This kind of memory still gives me shivers down to today, even though Gerard is dead. But now I can finally get Misaki back. I know it won't be easy but Misaki is worth it, she's always worth it...And that was the only thought on my mind for that night...

* * *

 **Please read and review !**


	6. Meeting

**Hello here's another chapter ! Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

I woke up only to find that I was sleeping in a sitting position. I checked the time.

"It's 6 am, the ideal time for a run," I muttered getting up and stretching. I took a shower to freshen up, eat my breakfast and then wore my running clothes. Out, the town was still silent which I liked. Since my childhood, I've been a quiet boy. But, there was only one person who succeeded in making me a cheerful guy …. And it was Misaki.

She is my actual source of happiness. I really loved her. She is my life and love. I had read so many books about epic love, but here I am, living it… That's why I will defend it even if this costs my life, especially now that my beloved girl was dating a mysterious guy. His information will arrive today…. I really wonder what did he do to go to jail…

 _While I was deep in thought, I bumped into someone, and we both fell._

"I'm really sorry" I heard that person say. But it wasn't a simple person. This voice…. It couldn't be… I lift my head only to see wide amber eyes looking at me…

 **Misaki pov**

Unusually, I got up early today, so I decided to go for a run since it was the better way to keep fit and to think all things out. I was jogging and thinking about my last night conversation with mom. For the first time since that incident, she has asked me about Takumi. I was pretty surprised, but her last question made me swim in confusion and doubt…

"What if he came back and asked you to go back together. Will you accept?"

And when I was about to answer her, she interrupted me "Please dear think _well_ this time…." And with that, she left me alone in the living room. Added to that, Hiro was acting in strange way yesterday after he got that message… I don't know from who but it really changed his mood…

 _While I was deep in thought, I bumped into someone, and we both fell._

"I'm really sorry!" I hurriedly said since it was my fault. I looked at the person I collided and nearly got a heart attack. I was met by green orbs, green orbs which I used to love so much and by blonde locks that I once enjoyed messing up…. My eyes widened in surprise. I tried to move before he sees me but my legs didn't move.

It was like I got paralyzed. And then came the feared moment… He looked at me...

 **Normal pov**

They just stood there staring at each other. They were lost in each other features that they had missed so very much even if they weren't courageous enough to voice their thoughts out. Silence surrounded them and to complete the scene, the wind blew pulling them of their reverie…

"Misaki?" Takumi was the first one to speak but he was shocked to see her reaction.

She just ignored him and walked past him as if she had seen a complete stranger. He turned to see the retrieving silhouette when she was out of his sight, he resumed his walk….

 **Takumi Pov**

Once I saw her, I was surprised at first and then I felt so delighted. Finally, the fate is for once at my side! Who thought that I'll meet Misaki today while I was out... But god when she walked past me, I felt like my heart was stabbed million times in the same spot over and over again. I decide to hold her back, to hug her and feel her warmth against mine, to kiss her and to relive the sensation of her lips brushing passionately against my hungry one.

 _I went back home holding my broken and aching heart….._

 **Misaki Pov**

WHAT THE HELL?! Was I dreaming or hallucinating? What is he doing here?! Didn't he leave Japan after dumping me? And did he just tried to talk to me? I should really go back home! I feel like my head will blow in any minute. Right then, I felt a cold liquid on my cheeks. What is it raining?

I looked up at the sky, and then I realized, I'm the one who's crying…..

 _I went back home holding my broken and aching heart….._

 **Normal pov**

Misaki went back to her house crying and sobbing. When she arrived, she found her mom sitting in the living room. She went straight to her, hugged her and cried until she slept.

On the other hand, when he arrived at his apartment, Takumi went straight to his kitchen.

"I need something strong" He muttered pouring some vodka in a glass. He went to sit on the couch and drank while crying….

* * *

In the afternoon, someone knocked on the door of the Ayuzawa residence. Minako opened it and was welcomed by the tall figure of Hiro Walker. Her eyes immediately widened remembering Takumi's words but composed herself as her and Takumi's plan came in mind. So she just smiled sweetly and said:

"Hello, Hiro. Are you here for Misaki?"

"Yes, Ms. Ayuzawa, we have agreed to meet today." He replied smiling too.

"Well, she's asleep right now." She added praying that he'll just go away.

"Is she okay? Can I come in and see her." He requested.

"Okay," Minako responded hesitantly. Hiro went upstairs and knocked on Misaki's door, but was only met by silence. So he opened the door and observed the sleeping girl on the bed. He went near her and shook her. Misaki stuttered and opened her eyes weakly.

"Hiro?! What are doing here?" She asked surprised .

"Well, my silly girlfriend forgot that we're going out today." He replied chuckling.

"Oh yes, just give me some minutes to freshen up and get dressed." She said getting up. But a pair of strong arms stopped her from doing it.

"Misaki were you crying?" He inquired touching her puffy and red eyes.

"Um, no, I just slept too much," she said looking straight at his eyes. Yes, Misaki can easily lie to Hiro. But the only one who can discover all her lies is Tak… The voice of Hiro snapped her of her thoughts.

"If you say so… I'm waiting for you downstairs" and with that, he left. After she finished getting ready, the couple went out after bidding goodbye to Minako. But the latter took her phone and dialed a number for the first time.

"Hello…"

* * *

"What do you want to do Misa," Hiro asked like a little boy.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to be in a crowded place. So any suggestions?" The girl replied.

"Oh, we can go to my place and watch a movie!" Hiro exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay" With this, the couple left the Ayuzawa radiance and walked towards Hiro's apartment. Hiro's apartment was pretty close to Misaki's home like fifteen minutes. Both walked in utter silent, not saying a single a word until Hiro broke the silent.

"So what's up?" Hiro asked giving one of his boyish grins.

"Nothing really, just usual day. Jogging and work." Misaki replied without looking.

"Okay." By the time they finished their small conversation they were at the doorsteps of his house. Hiro politely opened the door and Misaki walked into a well-known apartment. She in total came to this apartment every weekend and sometimes even stayed the night but that rarely happened. His apartment was spacious, it had lots of furniture but still to much space.

Anyway, they went to the movie room, this room a contained an 82 inch Tv attached to the wall and large sofas. They both settled on a movie which Hiro chosed and sat on the large sofas with a bunch of pillows and blankets. It was a simple action and a romance movie which Misaki never watched before.

"So what kind of movie is it?" Misaki asked looking up to him since he was sitting behind her and her in between his lap.

"Well, it's kinda romance and action." He answered setting up the movie.

"Hmm." and the movie started. Thirty minutes so far and Misaki loved the movie that was until a romance scene came and it wasn't cute, let's just say. Misaki felt embarrassed just by looking at it and turned red, that was until Hiro turned her around, so she was straddling his lap and kissed her with too mush lust and not a single drop of love just lust.

Misaki just stayed in his laps, shocked. This has never happened and she planned on not doing anything sooner too. When she finally came to her senses she felt Hiro's hand lingering near her breast, she instantly slapped him. Hard.

"WHAT THE HELL, HIRO!?" Misaki screamed getting off his lap.

"What Misaki?" He said somewhat calmly.

"What were you doing?!" Misaki again screamed.

"Well, I love you and couldn't contain myself so..."

"So, what. You take advantage of me! Huun!" She shouted at his face.

"No."

"You know what? I am leaving?" she exclaimed, picking her bag.

"No, you are not," Hiro growled pinning her to the sofa, him on top and she under him.

"Get off me!"

"No!" he kissed her falsely pushing his tongue in her mouth,

"Get off me!" she growled kicked him somewhere private and ran for her life, Hiro just lay there holding his '''' and groaning in pain.

"That bitch!"

* * *

 **Misaki pov**

Me and Hiro were just watching a movie until an intimacy scene came up, I was embarrassed as like any other time I would be but Hiro didn't mind instead he turned me around and kissed me with too much lust, he tried to take advantage of me, so I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and ran for my life. I ran and ran, till I stumbledd upon a rock and fell.

My knee hurted but I didn't mind but I just ran towards my home. As soon as I was in front of my house door, I knocked it violently, looking around to see if Hiro was anywhere close, finally mum opened the door and I ran towards my room without saying anything...


	7. Author's note

**Takumisa17:**

Hello dear readers, we have bad news …

We're giving up on this fanfiction for personal reasons. It was really amazing writing for you and reading your reviews. Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story and especially Vijju for that detailed review XD .

Thank you again.


End file.
